Triple B
by Nami - Starla
Summary: CAP 2 UP! Yugi, Yami y Tea conocen la casa de los tres Bakuras...


**Triple B  
**_**by Amy Knight **_

**N/A:**

Buennasss!!!! Todo bien??? Si??? Me alegro n.n

Bien, empecemos a hablar del fic, para que esta nota (que a partir de ahora irá siempre al final del capi de turno) no sea más larga que el capi en si.

Este va a ser el primero de una serie XDDD no se cómo será de largo, ni cuánto durará la serie, pero si hay seguidores tiene (muchísimas) más posibilidades de que dure :P Hay personajes nuevos y personajes viejos y bla bla bla. Nombres, los americanos/españoles, no tengo ganas de complicarme... El yami de Bakura será Bakura a secas (el Bakura normal será Ryo) y el de Yugi será Yami.

Contestaré reviews, porque me encanta, pero como eso lo dejaré para el final, al que no le guste, que no lo lea. Podéis mandarme lo que queráis, siempre que sea algo redactado con educación, porque no voy a perder el tiempo con gente que escribe como en un móvil (lo de dejarse las tildes, lo acepto, pero lo de tener que llamar a un criptógrafo para leer algunos mensajes...) y encima, no tiene ni el más mínimo respeto. Disclaimer y empezamos...

**Disclaimer:  
**Los personajes YGO y todo lo relacionado pertenece a su creador y empresas asociadas que nos sacan el dinero y esas cosas.  
Los personajes desconocidos ME pertenecen etc. etc.

* * *

_Capítulo 1_

Uno de septiembre. Primer día de clase. (**N/A:** tengo entendido que en ponjolandia funciona de otra forma, pero lo adaptamos para que no nos liemos) Nervios, por ver a los amigos otra vez. Nervios, por tener que soportar otra vez a los alumnos de las narices. Lágrimas, de la alegría de ver de nuevo a las amigas (y digo las amigas, porque esto es muy típico de las chicas, los chicos no suelen hacerlo) Lágrimas, de desesperación por haber estudiado magisterio en vez de dedicarse a cazar rinocerontes con cepillos de dientes (esto, generalizado a cualquier sexo)

La señora Okami, profesora de Historia, había caído en lo que era conocido como "la trampa", es decir, que sin saber muy bien como, había acabado como tutora de una clase. Entró en el aula, o más bien, en la jaula de los monos del zoo, y suspiró, antes de dar un fuerte golpe con su maletín en la mesa.

El ruido hizo reaccionar a los mon... digooo a los alumnos, que se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios y pusieron carita de buenos.

- Buenos días a todos - saludó a la profesora - Ya me conocéis, soy Naroka Okami, y este año voy a ser vuestra profesora de historia y vuestra tutora... ¿Sí, Wheeler?

- ¿Qué ha hecho usted, profa? Quiero decir, para ser tutora. Usted es tan buena...

- Positivo en peloteo, Wheeler. Y, para serte sincera, no sé cómo demonios he acabado haciendo esto, pero es lo que toca. La mayoría me conocéis, y ya llevamos tiempo aquí y somos mayorcitos, así que a comportarnos y estudiar mucho ¿eh, Wheeler, Honda

- ¡¡Un diez vamos a sacar!! - exclamó Tristán

- ¡El cero seguro! - bromeó Duke - Ahora, el uno...

- Y siguiendo nuestra apasionante conversación - prosiguió la señora Okami, dirigiendo miradas de advertencia a los tres alumnos que la habían interrumpido - tengo que presentaros a una nueva compañera. Por favor, pasa.

La puerta se abrió y una chica de cabello entre rubio y castaño entró en la clase

- Os presento a Georgiana Bakura. Acaba de llegar desde Estados Unidos. Espero que la tratéis bien y que no le deis la impresión de ser un montón de chimpancés. A ver, Georgiana, donde te siento... Ajá, hay un sitio al lado de Seto Kaiba.

La joven se dirigió al lugar que le habían señalado, consciente de que estaba siendo fusilada a miradas: por un lado, los chicos de la clase, que no dejaban de mirarla, por el otro, las chicas de la clase en general y las KaibaFanGirls en particular, que la miraban con enviodio (esa mirada que le diriges a la guarra por la que te gustaría cambiarte) y Yugi&Cia, que miraban alternativamente a Kaiba y a la nueva, esperando a que el CEO pusiera el grito en el cielo. Pero no lo hizo.

- Good luck - susurró Ryou (Bakura tiene nombre español???) que estaba sentado al otro lado de Georgiana.

- Don't worry - sonrió la otra, tomando asiento.

- Y ahora - continuó la profesora - Si no os importa dejar de mirar a la señorita Bakura y os ponéis mirándome a mí, empezamos con la clase.

- Jo, profa, ¿clase ya?

- Saca el boli, Wheeler...

El día se pasó relativamente rápido. Antes de la última hora, toda la clase y medio centro sabía que Georgiana era hermana de Bakura, que su familia se había establecido definitivamente en Domino, y que los dos hermanos hablaban un inglés perfecto. Ryou, excusándose de sus amigos, había acompañado a su hermana durante todo el día, enseñándole el centro. Bakura, el yami de Ryou (no me preguntéis como, pero Yami Bakura y Yami Yugi tienen cuerpo propio y pululan por ahí) sólo hizo un comentario sobre la chica: "Psicópata"

Cuando la última clase terminó, y los alumnos pasaron de chimpancés a estampida de ñus, Yugi y su grupillo decidieron que era buen momento para conocer a la hermana desconocida de su amigo.

- Hombre, Ryou - Duke le pasó un brazo por los hombros al albino - ¿Cómo no nos has dicho antes que tenías una hermana tan mona?

Georgiana esbozó una ligera sonrisa, pero, al estar inclinada sobre su mochila, el pelo le tapaba la cara y nadie la vio.

- Hello!!! - exclamó Joey, despacio y con un acento que hacia sangrar los oídos - My name is Joey. You and me good friends, ok?

Georgiana tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por contener la carcajada. Levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos en los de Joey, con una sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico.

- Hi, Joey!!! My name is Georgiana, but everyone calls me Jorja. I'm very pleased to meet you, my brother has told me a lot of wonderful things about all of you, I'm sure we'll be very good friends - soltó, del tirón, con un acento Americano marcado, y a toda velocidad.

Los demás intentaron entender lo que acababan de oír. Joey, simplemente, puso su cara de clase de matemáticas. Ryou y Bakura intentaban contener la risa. Pero Kaiba, que estaba en la puerta, soltó una carcajada y volvió sobre sus pasos para encararse con Georgiana.

- Nice to meet yoo, Jorja - pronunció, en un inglés perfecto, tendiéndole la mano - My name is Seto Kaiba, I'm your brother's classmate. I hope we'll have a good relationship.

- Sure we'll have - respondió Jorja, estrechándole la mano.

Kaiba se dio la vuelta y se fue. Ya en su coche, dedicó un par de pensamientos a la recién llegada.

- _Georgiana Bakura... _- no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al recordar la "conversación" entre la chica y Joey - _Tiene un gran sentido del humor... Y unos ojos preciosos_" - se sobresaltó ante lo último. Era como si lo hubiera dicho una vocecita dentro de su cabeza. Tras dudar unos instantes, se acomodó en el asiento, diciéndose a si mismo que no eran más que tonterías.

En el aula, los personajes habituales, Ryou y Bakura incluidos, intentaban procesar la escena que acababa de tener lugar, mientras Jorja terminaba de guardar sus cosas.

- ¿Bueno, qué? - preguntó la chica, en un japonés perfecto, mirándoles - ¿Nos vamos a casa o acampamos aquí en medio?

- Tú no eres normal - dijo Bakura, marcando cada sílaba, y mirándola como si fuera un ser de otro planeta.

- Ya salió el clon...

- ¿Tienes idea de quién era ese?

- Seto Kaiba, mi compañero de mesa.

- ¿Yyyy....?

- ¿El jefe de una multinacional? He ido a clase con los herederos de las principales fortunas norteamericanas, no me impresiona demasiado - la chica se dirigió hacia la puerta - le diré a mamá que os traiga los sacos de dormir...

Tan pronto como Jorja puso los pies en el pasillo, los demás se apresuraron a seguirla.

- Hablar un japonés perfecto - Joey aún no se recuperaba del intercambio de palabras en inglés.

- Mi padre es japonés, es lo normal.

- ¿Y vivías en Estados Unidos? - preguntó Tea, emocionada.

- Sí, con mi madre

- Mi padre y yo vinimos aquí - explicó Ryou - Jorja y mi madre se quedaron en América, por el trabajo de mi madre. Pero ahora ya han podido venir.

- Con lo tranquilos que estábamos... - lloriqueó Bakura, ganándose una mirada asesina de Jorja

- ¿No os lleváis muy bien? - preguntó Yugi

- ¡Es una psicópata!

- ¡Lo dice el arcángel Miguel!

A Yami se le escapó una carcajada.

- ¿El gran Bakura asustado por una dulce niña?

- ¡Tú no te metas, faraón!

- ¡A mi amigo, respeto!

- ¡Si no sabes ni como se llama!

- Da igual, si se mete contigo, es mi mejor amigo.

Ryou se apresuró a ponerse entre su hermana y su yami, haciendo las presentaciones oficiales, e invitando a sus amigos a visitar su casa.

Duke, Tristán y Joey declinaron la oferta, pero Tea, Yugi y Yami acompañaron a los tres Bakuras.

* * *

**N/A: **  
Antes de que me empiecen a llover las críticas, llevo media tarde escuchando monólogos en YouTube, y me parece que en el capi se ha notado... Es un poco cortito, pero no da para más :P tampoco voy a poner demasiada paja. En fin, dadme tiempo, que mejoraré :P

Primer capi, nuevo personaje... los más listos sabrán para donde voy jeje... aunque a lo mejor es una pista falsa... quien sabe... (soy mala)

A ver si puedo tener pronto el próximo, pero ya aviso de que la semana que viene voy a estar ausente (viaje escolar!!!) pero intentaré que haya algo para la siguiente...

Espero algún review (por compasión...) y nos vemos en el próximo capiii!!!!!!!


End file.
